ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannibal
'''Cannibals '''are the most common enemy species in Venture. Spawning Cannibals spawn in groups of four in dark areas. Torture Chambers Cannibals can spawn from creature creators inside Torture Chambers. Drops When killed, Cannibals drop 0-2 feathers. History Cannibals were the second creature added to Venture, the first being men. They could run as fast as the player. They would occasionally appear wearing breastplates, but this would have no protective effect. When killed, Cannibals gave 80 points, but never dropped their breastplates. Cannibals also swing their arms when they attacked. At a time unconfirmed, Brendan removed breastplates from Cannibals. Cannibals were also decided to drop feathers, because what the hell are they supposed to drop when killed? Behavior Cannibals can deal damage through closed doors. Cannibals spawn in groups of four and will pursue the player on sight from forty meters away. Cannibals will attempt to avoid obstacles, including sheer cliffs and , and will try to find the shortest path towards the player. Unlike , cannibals do not try to avoid being hit, and continue to pursue the player even when being attacked. Cannibals can sometimes deal damage through a closed door. Like all creatures, cannibals will always hover on water, even if their target is below them. At dawn, generally when the sun is when the moon can no longer be seen, all cannibals will catch fire and burn once exposed to direct sunlight. Creatures with head armor are immune to sunlight, but the armor piece will take damage. They will make an attempt to seek out shade during this time, or enter bodies of water to protect themselves from burning up, but will exit protective areas to chase a nearby player. Trivia * There is a tribe of cannibals called the Clip. * Cannibals eat cerebrums and pancreases. * The blood on their mouths is one of the main reasons for the T rating. Their Conjunctivis is also graphic. * They are known as 食堂 in Japan, which means "a dining room". Tropes * Artificial Brilliance: They received an enormous AI improvement since before. They are capable of navigating mazes and can actually see the player through a window. It will also run for shelter or water when in daylight. There's also a neat quirk in that when a Cannibal is attacked, other Cannibals will chase after you even if you're outside their detection radius, this can result in something killing a single Cannibal in a cave only to be swarmed by other nearby Cannibals you haven't noticed. ** Venture 1.6.1 increased the vengeance range of Cannibals so they can become violent from a fart distance. This also means Cannibals will detect Dlabs from a greater distance. Some have tested the path finding of a Cannibal by placing it in a hedge labyrinth with a Dlab at the end of it. The results will show the Cannibal going through the maze without hitting any dead ends at all. ** Artificial Stupidity: Beforehand, Cannibals would walk in a straight line, regardless of what paths they could or could not find, which made them prime testing subjects for magma traps. Though due to their foolishness Cannibals can be super easy to murder. *Cannibal walks towards you, you hit it before it can hit you, it flies back. Walks up to you again, you hit it before it can hit you, it flies back. Repeat.* * Bandit Mook: Cannibals can pick up stray items, so don no be surprised if you die and find it wearing your breastplate. This actually extends to any item, so you can also find a Cannibal killing you with a bundle of barley. * Broken Record: Ungh, urrr... * Elite Mook: Cannibals have a rare chance of spawning armored and with weaponry. They may even be magical. There is also kid Cannibals, quick and more infuriating than the adult ones (since they do not burn in the sunlight). * The Goomba: They are extremely easy to deal with when it comes to fighting them, only truly being a danger in groups and that is only if you do not know what they are doing. * Heavily Armored Mook: Cannibals have a chance of spawning fully armored, increasing their durability. * Impossible Item Drop: They always drop gangrenous pancreases or whatever armor they are wearing but there is a bitesized chance they will drop carrots or maniocs. * Infernal Retaliation: Cannibals burning will also burn you when they land a hit on you. * Kryptonite-Proof Suit: If they spawn wearing a helmet then they will be immune to sunlight. * Lightning Bruiser: Babyish Cannibals. Same health and damage as normal Cannibals, but much speedier. * Mini Mook: Baby-Faced Cannibals. * Rare Random Drop: Cannibals have a small chance in dropping Steel Blades, Metal Shovels, Metallic Ingots, and Steel Helmets. The tools and armor also have a shot at being magic already. ** I have lowered the rare drops from Cannibals by making the tools having been super worn down to the point where they are ready to fracture. * Took a Level in Badass: Cannibals were just another hostile to fight and their AI was so basic that it was easy to exploit. Thank you, many updates, Cannibals are a lot smarter where they will actively avoid molten rocks or steep drops when they chase you. Cannibals can also break down your woody entrances (Hard difficulty only), pick up items that are dropped, use metal claymores or metallic shovels as weapory (or even another tool/weapon if they picked one up), wear armor, and Cannibals can survive in the daylight if they wear a helmet. Now, they deal more damage as their health decreases and, on hard difficulties, get a small chance to spawn more Cannibals when injured! Needless to say, Cannibals have come a long way. * Turns Red: Cannibals deal more damage as their health gets lower. * Weakened by the Light: Cannibals are burnt by the sunlight, and torches can prevent them from spawning. ** However, Cannibals wearing helmets will not burn up in the sunlight due to their head being protected. Does not make them any more deadly, but it can catch people off guard when they think all the Cannibals are gone. Also, if being chased by a Cannibal while the sun is up, and it just started burning. DO NOT escape into the water, water also protects them from the sun. * Zerg Rush: When one Cannibal is attacked by the player, other Cannibals in the area will sense it and swarm. In Hard difficulty, Cannibals who are attacked have a chance to summon another Cannibal as reinforcements, taking this trope Up to Eleven. HTML Color Hexes * Crewcut-Like Brain: Tea Rose * Skin: Peach Orange * Coat: Baker's Chocolate * Jeans: Catalina Blue Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:Venture Category:Cannibalism Category:Cannibalism in Fiction